


Подоконник

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Какаушко и пледик, хоть там и чай
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Написано на фест: Первая строчка-Последняя строчка.МанСити спаслось от санкций
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 2





	Подоконник

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: благородная Tod in Venedig

— Твой чай уже остыл.

Юрген прав и Хосеп торопливо хватает чашку, спеша успеть впитать остатки тепла пополам с горечью настоящего чёрного чая. Юрген смеётся — мягко и хрипло:

— Я забыл тебя поздравить...

— Зато не забыл дать кучу интервью. Вы все слетелись как стервятники, — вскидывается Хосеп, едва не свалившись с подоконника.

— Ну уж стервятники. Все за тебя рады, кроме...

— Жозе.

— Да. Наш Особенный не упустит возможности пописать против ветра.

— Скорее, нагадить, — ворчит Хосеп, подбирая ноги и натягивая на колени домашний свитер.

— Когда ты выбросишь этот свитер? — ворчливо интересуется Юрген.

— Иди в жопу. Он мне нравится.

— Ну в жопу, так в жопу. И не из таких мест я бывало...

— Ой, перестань. Со своим ненаглядным Ливерпулем ты выполз не из такой уж и жопы, а вот Боруссия...

— Не будем... — тихо просит Юрген и Хосеп тухнет мгновенно. Действительно, такие раны не заживают.

Впрочем, Юрген не из обидчивых, не проходит и минуты, как он снова фыркает:

— Ты может слезешь с подоконника? Что за подростковые привычки? А то напиток не тот — нужно какао и плед. Ну и повод погрустнее, чем снятие запрета на Лигу Чемпионов. Да и дождя нет, чтобы прятать там свои слёзы, — голос Юргена — помесь ехидства и пафоса.

Хосеп смущённо подтягивает плед повыше — сегодня прохладно, и почти испуганно спрашивает шёпотом, прижимаясь к телефону губами:

— Откуда ты, чёрт возьми, всегда знаешь, что я делаю?

— А я сижу в кустах у твоего дома с биноклем, — хладнокровно отвечает Юрген, — без штанов, чтобы дрочилось на твой неземной образ удобнее.

— Ч-что? — Хосеп бесполезно таращится в темноту за стеклом, но видит только собственное отражение, которое панически таращится в ответ.

— Да шучу я. Тоже мне, магия. Я ж тебя сто лет знаю. Мы, маньяки, народ памятливый и внимательный.


End file.
